


Black Magic

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, John Winchester - Freeform, POV Dean Winchester, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, fairytale AU, sma winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save his people, Prince Sam sacrifices himself, and agrees to work as a slave for Azazel. His brother, Dean, makes a deal to trade places him. Their father, King John is willing to sacrifice everything to get his son back, so he sends a young warlock named Castiel to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairy tale version of when Cas saves Dean from hell. It isn’t supposed to be taken too seriously. I found that it is harder to write than it sounds. Any feedback, recommendations, comments, kudos etc. is very appreciated. Thank you, hope you enjoy. xx

Heavy blue drapes, pushed across the wooden floors and sunlight shone through, spoiling my rest. I screwed my eyes shut and groaned before turning around, between the silks and furs that I slept on.

“Good morning, Prince Dean. The King awaits your counsel in the court room.” My servant, a boy no more than the age of fourteen made his way over to my wardrobe. Picking silks and armours appropriate for the court that I was expected to attend.

How did he ever manage learning all of these useless dress rules? Bronze for counsel, silver for marriage and courtesy and gold for war. It’s useless in my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to bury my face further into the pillow and resume my slumber. Nevertheless, I pulled back the sheets and stood, awaiting my servant to dress me in my undergarments.

After six months, I still had to help the boy put on my armour. He was slow but witty nonetheless and he kept me entertained. I never bothered to learn his name. Now for the kingdoms sigil. He lifted my cloak carefully from the wardrobe and pinned it to my shoulders. Brown and heavy. A star, surrounded by waves was stitched in silver on the back.

I walked as hastily as I could through the stone palace until I finally reached the Kings Court. The two Knights opened the giant, oak doors to allow me through. There sat my father, a golden crown atop his head, staring at me. His face twisted and bitter with disappointment.

“Prince Dean, son of John Winchester”, announced the Kings Hand. My brother, Sam, already stood bedside the throne. He wore a grin on his face because I was late, for the third time this week. Sword by my side, I paced up to the left side of the throne and faced the court.

A peasant man, with no shoes and a face covered in filth stepped forward. “Kneel before the King”, the Hand demanded. The man kneeled and bowed his head before he spoke. “Your grace…” he began, “… a wizard, by the name of Azazel has traumatised our village. He has performed spells on our children, stolen our gold and rotted our crops. Even burned down some of our houses.”

The Court fell silent for a few moments as my father contemplated. After what had felt like an eternity of waiting, Sam spoke up. “Father, this mans village belongs to your kingdom. They pay their taxes and it is our duty to protect and provide for them. I demand to ride there and take the wizard prisoner, myself.”

My father turned to my brother and back again, to the Court. “Very well. My son, Prince Sam will ride to your village with the Kings Army and take the wizard prisoner. Azazel will then stand trial in this very Court and I will decide his fate.”

A journey? Yes please! I was tired of spending day in day out, cooped up in this old castle. The only time that I could leave was when we went hunting, looking for a boar or a stag to eat. I decided to accompany my brother, together we would hunt the wizard and make him answer for his crimes.

On the morn of our departure, our father called us both to breakfast. I presumed that he wanted to give us the same lecture he did every time we left.

We sat opposite him, watching him butter his bread and pour his wine. His bedchamber was the biggest of them all. Yet he hadn’t possessed anything expensive. No servant has ever bothered to steal from him. Despite his riches, all my father ever cared for was the essentials. Plain, oak furniture and dusty blue drapes. His bedspread consisted of golden silks and black furs, the most interesting piece of the lot and even that wasn’t breathtaking.

“Boys, need I remind you the dangers of black magic? Your mother was taken by sorcery and I fear that the chaos in the peasants village, is the work of the same wizard.”

I stopped eating and looked to my brother, who was equally as shocked as I was. “What do you mean the same wizard?” Sam asked. His eyes squinted a little and his jaw was stiff. My father knew he was angry. “Sam, the role of the King is to protect the realm and his people. I won’t live forever. Someday, if Gods be good, Dean will be King after me. You are my son and I need you both to grow up strong. I need you to be prepared.”

Sam laid down his knife and stood up. “I’ve to prepare the horses”, he said dryly and left the room. I looked to my father and shook my head. “You could’ve told him”, I said. I finished eating and left to make last minute choices on weaponry. Did I want to bring my demon blade or a woollen bag of rock salt?

The horses stampeded toward the small village. I could see straw roofs in the distance and muddy pathways. I dismounted my stallion and felt the frozen grass crunch underneath my feet. It was always advised that you take good look of any village or camp before entering in case of hidden enemies, waiting to attack.

When we decided that it was safe enough to continue, we rode into the village, making our presence known and warning off any small threats that may be in our way. The villagers gathered round and I spoke loudly. “We are looking for the wizard, that goes by the name of Azazel. Any man, woman or child that brings him forward will be awarded with copious amounts of gold. Anyone that may be hiding him, will charged with treason against the King.”

All around me, villagers were whispering and gossiping. I could hear the words, “Prince Dean”, “Prince Sam” and “King John” repeated over and over. This was until a young woman with sandy brown hair threw her hand into the air. “Your highness, your highness!” she shouted, and the crowd fell silent. “… I know the man you are looking for. Even better! I know where he plans to travel to.”

Nobody else had spoken up so I settled on speaking to her. “I request a room alone to discuss the whereabouts of the wizard”, I declared. An older man who owned a tavern allowed me to rent out the small building for the meantime.

The stench of ale and soups polluted the air as I sat down. Her hair was brushed and her rags were sewn. She had brown eyes and looked to be the age of twenty. I politely asked for her name.

“Hetty”, She smiled, she spoke with a thick accent and I asked where she had gotten it from. “The Celtic Isles, your highness. My mother was from there you see. She was bought as a slave, and paid a ferryman to bring me anywhere else, when I reached my thirteenth year. I could make my own living by then. I plan to find her again someday”, she informed me.

“And where will you get such money, to fund this quest of yours?” I asked. She straightened her back looked into my eyes. “I plan to find a well paying job, your highness. I wanted to look for a position in the palace.” She was a sweet girl and I smiled at her.

“Well then, I’ll have to leave a good word in with Lady Harvelle”, I told her. Her eyes widened and she shifted in her seat. “You would, your highness?”

“I will assure that I do not forget, I think you’d fit in there. Anyhow, I didn’t bring you here to discuss our futures. You told me that you knew the wizard.”

“Yes, your highness-”

“Dean, please.”

“Dean …” she blushed. “I met him here, in this very tavern. He promised me gold but I found him to be a little shady, you see. I decided to get to know more about him first. He told me that his name was Azazel and that he planned to build a kingdom of his own. He thinks that magic is the key to law. The most powerful rule over everyone else. I no longer wanted to trade with him and so I said goodbye. Before leaving however, I asked where he would travel to next.” She trailed off and cupped her hands around the iron mug, on the table.

“And where is that?” I asked.

She sipped the ale and continued. “Well, when I asked where he would go next, his eyes …”, her eyebrows furrowed before she told me. “They flickered, Dean. They flickered to a shade of honey. He told me that he that he planned to visit Souls Lake. I don’t know what for, but for our sake, I hope he’s caught. He rode only yesterday.”

“Rest assure, Hetty. We’ll get him and he’ll answer for what he’s done to your village.” I placed my hand on hers and have her a warm smile. She relaxed a bit and offered to buy me a cup of ale before my journey, but I refused. I tossed her a bag of gold and promised that there would be more to come. I was to give her name to one of the Knights and he would inform my father.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to Souls Lake, Sam and Dean bump into a familiar princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough!! Hope you enjoy.

"Souls Lake?" Sam questioned. I nodded and sat down on the tree stump near the fire. A few short hours after we had left the village, we set up camp in the forest. The leaves never fell in winter, but turned a pine green colour. Despite the the air being sharp and numbing my nose, I could smell the dirt and tree sap. Not a smell that a prince is used to. The burning wood helped that. 

"According to Hetty, he never mentioned why. I think heading there is our best bet." I told him. He nodded his head in disapproval as he paced in front of me. "No ...", he started, "... you know what happened there Dean. Father would never allow it."

I snorted. "Father isn't here, Sammy! What, then? Will we run back home and hope that he leaves?" A few other knights behind me chuckled along and mocked my little brother. Sir Lafitte joined in on the conversation. "He's right, your highness. You pledged to take him prisoner, you're expected to go through all lengths to keep that promise."

"Thank you Benny!" I said, grinning at my friend. For such a brave and noble prince, my brother feared black magic more than anything. Ever since we told him about our mother, he avoided the conversation at all costs. Sir Lafitte, taking a seat next to me, wasn't ready to let the conversation die. "What happened at Souls Lake anyway?", he enquired.

"That's where the queen died", I told him. "She sacrificed herself for Sammy-"

"Shut it", Sam interrupted.

"Benny is fighting along side us, Sammy. He deserves to know about the queen."

"Sam!", he corrected and he then left to feed the horses. Still smiling, Sir Lafitte nudged me with his elbow. "Bad temper him, lucky that you're the oldest."

I laughed aloud and we went to hunt for dinner.

***

Night fell and the sound of crickets was deafening. I'd never sleep with the racket that they made. My stomach grumbled and I looked to Sir Tran to see if he had almost finished preparing dinner. He insisted on doing it hours ago and yet he'd only started.

After a painful wait, he was done removing the skin from a hare and began to cut it into pieces. Now to boil it into a soup. Rather than torture myself by counting down the minutes, I approached Sam. Perhaps reconciling after the conversation earlier, would kill time. 

I sat before him and he refused to acknowledge me. "Sam-", I began.

"Dean. Just stop", his voice sounded shaky, and he would only focus on sharpening his dagger. He soon looked up and his eyes were glassy. His face wasn't moving and he found it difficult to speak. 

"Don't let them see you cry." I warned.

"She died there, Dean. We're about to face the same wizard. What happens if I lose you too? I'm trying-", his head fell back down and he sharpened the dagger again. He began using his sleeves to wipe his eyes. "I'm just scared. I don't want to be responsible for you too." 

I placed my hand on his left shoulder and shook it. "How many times do I have to tell you? What happened wasn't your fault. Mother loved us both, tremendously. He knew where to hit. I'm going to be fine. It's my job to protect you and it's never the other way around, you understand that?"

He sniffed. "I suppose, so. We're going to avenge her Dean. Deep down, I know it."

"We ride there at first light." I assured.

***

Sir Lafitte had drawn a map and gathered all of the other Knights around. "By taking the safest routes, we will not make it there by nightfall. I believe we'll have to set up camp again, near the mountains. We may get there in two days if we leave within the next hour."

"We leave now", I demanded. "Ready your horses, we can't let him get any further."

I mounted my stallion, sword by side, in my golden armour. Sam, dressed in all of the same clothing, nodded in concurrence. Along with the Kings Army, we rode out of the forest and down countless filthy pathways. Over green hills and across three lakes. After eight hours of tireless travel, I could finally see the mountains in the distance. 

"Benny, how much further?" I asked. He rode ahead of us all, looked into the horizon, squinting for a few moments. "No longer than an hour", he answered.

We pushed ourselves and our horses until we reached where we would set up camp. It was a small, stone area. Sir Tran and Sir Ash had informed us that it was an old ruin, belonging to a witch that died many centuries ago. Her name was Rowena.

"Rowena had an obsession with an entity named The Darkness", Sir Tran told us. "She believed it to be the sister of God."

Sir Adam then pitched in, "According to legend, she spent years creating spells and potions, so she could speak to it. She found its name, but the witch was executed before anyone could know what it was."

"Actually, its name was Amara." 

Sir Tran, leaping from his skin, spun around to see see a woman with fiery red hair. She wore black armour and carried a sword and shield. On the shield, was a detailed yellow crossbow. Her kingdoms sigil.

"Princess Charlene!" Sam and I, stood with our hands outstretched to greet her. She looked to our hands and shook her head. Instead, she approached us with her arms out wide, pulling us both into a hug. "What the damn are you two doing here?" she asked. 

"We're hunting a wizard", Sam informed. He continued to tell her all about the villagers and their misfortunes.

"Well, more interesting than me", she said. "I wanted to see the ruins that Rowena left behind." We introduced her to our Knights and invited her to sit down by the fire. We laughed and shared old stories about the games we played as children. When we offered to escort her home, she tied her horse next to ours instead. "That boring old castle? You two need help hunting, so I'm coming along." 

Princess Charlene Bradbury was not a woman that would take no for an answer. She had an intense passion for adventure. Our old nurse told me that it was because of her hair, when I was twelve. I laughed it off, but I began to believe it was true.

***  
On the morn of our departure from Camp, Charlene helped me to untie the horses. "Who's this wizard we're hunting?", she asked.

"Azazel."

She stopped what what she was doing and made me stand facing her. "Dean, isn't that?"

"Yes."

"Can you and Sam face this?" 

"We'll have to, won't we? We appreciate the help Charlie, needed a bit of good fortune along the way. Sam hasn't been the same in weeks."

With that she smiled and turned to untie the remaining ropes from the horses. "I'll always be at your side. You know that."

"I presume Lady Isabelle is doing well."

"That'll be queen Isabelle soon. We're to be married this time next year", Charlie told me while untying the last horse. "I met her at Johns coronation, remember? Imagine, two queens ruling a kingdom together. We're making history." She wore a large smile on her face and I looked at her fondly. My Charlene. My brother and I took her on as a sister when we were children.

On to Souls Lake.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Princes, finally catch up with Azazel. Has he been waiting for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to push myself to write this part, it's a little late I know. I'm super busy with other things lately so I just didn't have time. Sorry. xx 
> 
> Hope it's okay.

I felt nauseous and I wanted to skip breakfast. Sir Ash lectured about getting protein before a fight, so I decided to eat as much as I could. There was nothing left apart from slabs of meat that was previously dinner. The grease didn't help my stomach, but my men ate without a seconds thought.

A prince is supposed to set an example for his Knights, to be the toughest of them all, to be a leader. But all of them seemed to have so much more courage than I. Perhaps that's a negative impact from all of the pampering. Being royal isn't all it's made out to be.

We set out and Sir Lafitte estimated Souls Lake to be a half day away. The ride felt like it took forever, but for most of it, I got to speak to Charlene. We talked about her wedding and how she would like the halls to be decorated. She wanted to conjoin both her and Isabell's kingdom sigils, to hoist them up high on flowing banners. A yellow crossbow and a black bear, imagine the likes of it. But that was typical of the two women. They wanted to break boundaries, they wanted to be different. They were suited to one another. 

When the sky turned grey, we knew we were getting close. In the horizon, there were no more trees nor flowers, just a narrow waterfall. We'd be there in no less than a half hour.

"Be ready for battle, but do not strike immediately", Sam told us. "I want a calm approach, we only attack if Azazel resists."

***  
When we reached the lake, we slowed our horses and did not speak. We searched the area with our eyes and could see no one. Just a stone ground with green waters. "Think we've missed him?", Sam asked me. I shrugged in response.

"In the name of King John, show yourself", he called out.

The sound of fabric being thrown to the wind sounded before the horses and they stood on two legs in shock and confusion. When they were settled, an unfamiliar man faced us with a grin. Both Sam and I, drew the swords from our sides. He was handsome with dark grey hair and a strong posture. Surely not the wizard, as men who play with dark magic have twisted spines and freakishly long nails, like they say so in the stories.

"King John Winchester?", the man questioned. 

"Yes, I am his son, Prince Dean. Prince Sam accompanies me. We were expecting to find a wizard here."

"Ah, yes. Azazel", he continued. Smiling, never flinching or blinking.

"How do you know of our business?", my brother demanded.

"Well, boys. That would be me", and the mans eyes flickered a golden honey, just like Hetty had described.

"Azazel!" I ordered. "You are expected to stand trial in the Kings Court. Come with us now, and my father might go easy on you."

"I really do hate to tear down that ego of yours, your highness. But you or your King can't command me to do anything."

Sam rode ahead of us, and stopped right at the Wizards nose. "With us, is the Kings Army. If you do not follow my brothers orders-" 

"What army?", Azazel chuckled. Sam, Charlene and I turned around and the Knights were nowhere to be found. It was just the three of us. No horses, no men. Just three powerless people with swords at our side. 

Charlene drew her sword and held it to his throat. "Where have you sent them?", she asked sternly. 

"Doesn't matter, you can have them back. What I need, is a prince", he answered. "Any volunteers?"

"We're not here to trade", Charlene had moved her blade an inch to the right and a small stream of blood dripped from the Wizards throat. 

"I don't think it's your place to say, dear", he told her carelessly.

"Princess Charlene has every right, granted by us both", I told him. 

"I snap my fingers, you'll never see them again", he said, raising his right hand.

"Stop!", Sam demanded. "I'll trade myself for the Kings Army." 

Was my brother mad? We still had our weapons, we could fight for them. Charlene attempted to speak up, but Azazel was quicker.

"Deal." The wizard grinned and snapped his fingers. With that, both he and Sam were no longer in sight. My men, along with their horses stood behind me. 

I immediately stepped up to find my little brother. "Where did he send you?" I asked Sir Adam.

"Dean I ... I don't know. It was dark, with crimson clouds and black roots, spread along the floors."

"What else?" I urged.

"Nothing! There were lightning bolts in every direction. I couldn't find anybody. I was alone. The others faced the same experience, I heard. It felt ... it felt like hell." His words trailed off into a whisper.

"Get him back!" I screamed. "Get Azazel back, this instant. I'm not leaving Sam alone."

I knelt at the lake and laid my sword down in front of me. "Azazel!" I called. "Azazel! I have a trade!"

"Still here?", came a laugh from behind. 

"Give him back." I ordered. "I'll trade myself for Sam Winchester."

He shrugged with a smug grin covering his jaw, from ear to ear, "I don't remember discussing any refunds."

"I am next in line to be King! I'm more valuable to you!" 

The wizard rubbed his chin. "Hm, yes. Yes you're right." 

I have a vague memory of Charlie calling for me. Maybe I heard the steel of twenty swords being drawn, preparing to fight. But I don't remember properly. The only definite sound, ringing through my ears was the roaring thunder. Everywhere I looked, North, South, East, West. All I could see were tremendous crimson clouds. Nobody was there with me, so I began to run. I called out for Sammy, for Azazel even. Nobody.

The faster I ran, the bigger the black roots grew. After a couple of minutes they latched onto my legs, hoisting me up into the air. More sprouted and tightened around my arms and torso. I was left hanging there, listening to thunder, thunder, thunder. I had nothing left to do but to call for my little brother. "Sam!" I pleaded. "Sam!"


End file.
